As stated above, the present invention relates to a motorcycle part, specifically a removable motorcycle seat back. Currently, a typical motorcycle may include one or more seats. Typically, though not exclusively, a motorcycle seat back is employed when the motorcycle includes a second seat for a second passenger. When a second passenger is not riding on the motorcycle, the driver of the motorcycle may desire to remove the seat back for aesthetic or other reasons. For example, often the seat back will be placed on the motorcycle instead of a storage compartment.
When the seat back is removed, it currently must be stored away from the motorcycle. This is because the rigid frame of the seat back is presently not adaptable for storage in small spaces. For example, many motorcycles include storage compartments on their side which are commonly referred to as saddlebags. It would be desirable to be able to transport a seat back in a saddlebag such that a motorcyclist can travel without the seat back when riding solo and put the seat back into place when picking up a passenger. Often, riders may pick up a passenger during the ride that they did not anticipate joining them before leaving on the ride.
Because current seat backs must be stored away from the motorcycle, the decision as to whether or not to add the seat back must typically be made before the rider leaves on a ride. Thus, with current seat back designs, the rider is unable to add a passenger and provide them with the comfort of a seat back unless the seat back is added at the start of a ride. It is therefore desirable to have a removable motorcycle seat back which may be stored on the bike and easily added as desired.